Hill of Sorrow
by HitsuKiro16
Summary: Chapter 4 updated! / "A—ku hanya ingin kembali ke sana. Aku tak mau merepotkan Lay-hyung dan yang lain." / "Lay-hyung... Jangan membenciku..." / "Aku menemukanmu, Kyung Soo."/ KAISOO / ANGST / READ THE WARNING
1. Chapter 1 - Shut Up

**Hill of Sorrow**

**Genre : **_Angst, Hurt/Romance, and Drama_

**Warning (s) : **_AU!, BXB, YAOI, Banyak adegan S(sadist dalam permainan S and M), tragedy, full of sad and sorrow, sad, ANGST, a little bit (maybe) OOC, full of Typo (s), and rate M._

**Rating : **_M_

**Disclaimer : **_Hitsukiro16_

**Pairing Chara (s) : **_Of course it's KAISOO, ChanBaek, and other Official pairing of EXO_

-KAISOO

_Orang sepertiku bisa apa? Namja selemah diriku bisa apa? Aku hanya siswa SMA biasa yang tidak bisa berbuat apapun selain disiksa dan dipermainkan oleh kekasihku sendiri. Membela diri tak bisa, mengutarakan kebenaran tak mampu._

_Sungguh, hidupku ini selalu dipenuhi dengan kesedihan – Kyung Soo._

-KAISOO-

"Jong In! Sakit! Kumohon!" _namja_ yang terikat di atas ranjang kamarnya dan kekasihnya mengerang-erang kesakitan tak kala pecutan ikat pinggang menggores tubuh putihnya. Kedua tangannya terikat dengan kencang, dan bagian atas tubuhnya sudah telanjang tanpa selembar kain menghiasinya, justru digantikan dengan goresan panjang beserta merah darah membarenginya. Tubuh Kyung Soo bergetar, sosok di depannya saat ini sudah membuatnya takut dan tak berdaya.

"Jong In, kumohon—hentikan..."

"Berhenti? Setelah aku menemukan seluruh _kissmark_ di seluruh tubuhmu, kau memintaku untuk menghentikan semua ini?!" Jong In kembali melukai Kyung Soo dengan ikat pinggangnya yang menari-nari di atas kulit putih Kyung Soo, yang saat ini sudah berhias dengan goresan merah bahkan setitik darah di sekitarnya.

"Tap—i kau yang melakukan ini—" kembali suara sabetan keras membuat luka baru di tubuh _namja_ mungil itu, "Jong In... Kau yang melakukannya—akh!"

"Diamlah! Aku tak butuh komentarmu! Kau membuatku benar-benar marah!" Jong In melepaskan celana panjangnya, kemudian mengangkat kedua kaki milik Kyung Soo, tak peduli setitik darah mengenai tangannya, Jong In tak peduli, ia memposisikan miliknya pada _rektum_ Kyung Soo, "kau sudah berbohong dan masih mencoba untuk menutupi ini semua, kan!"

"Ahhh!" Kyung Soo berteriak, tiba-tiba saja tubuh dibagian bawahnya merasakan sakit yang luar biasa, seolah-olah sesuatu yang tajam membagi dua tubuhnya, belum lagi tangisannya yang sudah meluncur setengah jam yang lalu saat luka lebam ditorehkan pada tubuhnya.

"Kau benar-benar seorang pelacur!" dan kembali Jong In menyentakkan miliknya pada tubuh Kyung Soo, membuat _namja_ mungil itu kembali berteriak kesakitan, jemari-jemarinya menggenggam begitu erat, menariknya untuk meraih tubuh Jong In, namun ia memaksakan sesuatu yang ia lupakan, dia terikat, tak akan bisa bergerak.

"Aargh—Jong In... Kumo—hon—" terus menerus, dorongan yang begitu kuat, amarah menguasai _namja_ berkulit _tan_ itu, membuatnya tak bisa berpikir lagi. Pikirannya sudah dibutakan oleh rasa cemburu yang salah, yang ia tak tahu apapun tentang kebenarannya, dan Kyung Soo yang tak bisa mengungkapkannya sama sekali karena siksaan dan dera tubuhnya tak berhenti, tak memberikannya kesempatan untuk sekedar mengambil napas dengan leluasa.

"Aku selalu mencin—ahh.. Mencintaimu... Jong In—"

"DIAMLAH! Kau pembohong, Kyung Soo!" kedua iris hitamnya mengecil saat dorongan terakhir membuat tubuhnya mengejang, rasa sakit muncul menyerang seluruh tubuhnya, bersamaan, dan perihnya menyakiti dirinya. Lubang dihatinya menganga lebar, begitu pula _rektum_nya, dirobek sedemikian besarnya hingga darah keluar dari tempat itu.

"Jong—In... aku tidak berbohong pada—Ahh!" tubuhnya sudah merasakan perih tak tertahankan, dari puncak kepalanya sampai ujung kakinya merasakan sengatan mengerikan baginya, luka di tubuhnya dan luka di hatinya.

Hanya desahan-desahan menyakitkan yang muncul dari bibir mungilnya, ia tak bisa lagi memendam buncahan tangisnya yang tertahan, ia sudah tak bisa.

"Dengar dan tatap aku," menarik kasar helaian rambut Kyung Soo yang kusut mendekat, dibarengi dengan erangan sakit dari _namja_ mungil dihadapannya, "kau bermain-main dibelakangku, kan?" mendapat gelengan lemah dari sosok tak berdaya di depannya, Jong In menampar dengan kuat pipi Kyung Soo, membuat tanda kemerahan membengkak di wajah mungilnya.

"Kalau tidak lalu apa yang terjadi pada tubuh pelacurmu itu, hah? Tadi pagi kau tidak membangunkanku, kau tertidur di sofa dengan tubuh telanjang, untung saja aku terburu-buru, bukan?! Jadi kau bisa menyembunyikan segala tingkah laku busukmu dibelakangku!" kembali gelengan diulang berkali-kali tanpa bosan oleh Kyung Soo, menunjukkan kesungguhan hati yang terlihat palsu di mata Jong In, sosok yang dibutakan oleh amarah dan cemburu tak berguna.

Terlihat semakin kesal karena sosok di hadapannya ini masih keras kepala, tidak mau mengungkapkan kebenaran, menurut Jong In. Dengan amarah yang memuncak, ia kembali menghujam miliknya ke dalam, semakin kuat dan kasar, berujung pada tangisan dan teriakan sakit yang begitu menyedihkan untuk didengar.

"Uhh, Ahh!" tenggorokannya begitu panas, sakit dan perih. Suaranya terus dipaksa untuk keluar, seolah-olah pita suaranya akan putus hanya dengan satu kali teriakan lagi. Jemari tangannya sudah membiru karena terus memberontak, padahal ikatan tali pada pergelangan tangannya begitu kencang. Bahkan tubuh mungilnya sudah lemas, tubuh bagian bawahnya sudah seperti dilecehkan secara tidak biadap, oleh kekasihnya sendiri, yang begitu dia cintai dengan hati yang tulus, dengan perasaan yang nyata, yang dihancurkan dengan tragedi malam kemarin, dan malam ini.

"Bukti sudah terpampang jelas di depanku dan kau masih mau mengelak? Kau bisa kubunuh, Kyung!" Jong melesakkan dalam-dalam miliknya, membuat Kyung Soo mengejang kesakitan, pasalnya bulir-bulir keringat bercampur dengan seluruh luka di tubuhnya, membuatnya sudah menjerit menyamai rasa sakitnya yang tak tertahankan.

"Aku—tak pernah—ahh... berbohong... padamu, Jong In... Akhh!" dan bagian terdalamnya ditusuk kuat-kuat oleh Jong In. Tubuh Kyung Soo bergetar, dirinya sudah begitu lelah diperlakukan seperti ini sejak setengah jam yang lalu, disiksa hanya karena kesalahpahaman yang bahkan dia sama sekali tak diberi kesempatan untuk menjelaskan.

Ia hanya dapat berpasrah dengan tangisan dan erangan yang lolos dari bibir mungilnya saat Jong In melesakkan miliknya makin kasar dan makin kuat, sampai dirinya nyaris kehilangan kesadaran.

...

..

.

_Namja_ mungil terlihat berjalan terseret-seret pagi hari yang gelap itu, pukul 3 pagi dimana semua orang masih menikmati mimpi indahnya, namun tidak dengan Kyung Soo. Di tengah dinginnya suhu kurang dari 10 derajat, pemuda bertubuh mungil itu hanya mengenakan sweater tipis tak berbentuk lagi, bagian bawahnya sama sekali tak berlapis apapun, hanya sweater itu yang senantiasa menutupi tubuhnya yang mungil lemah dan pucat. Suhu serendah itu membuat tubuhnya menggigil, napasnya menjadi berat.

Sambil berpegangan pada dinding, ia melangkah tak menentu, menuju kamar asrama sahabatnya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Deru napasnya kacau, dari selangkangannya mengalir darah bercampur dengan cairan berwarna putih, menghiasi kulit putihnya.

Pandangan memburamnya berusaha melihat nama pada kamar tersebut, namun kesadarannya sudah menipis, tubuhnya lelah dan ia tak bisa berbuat apapun selain meminta bantuan kedua sahabatnya. Ia mendekat dan berhasil mengetuk pintu itu satu kali. Tak kuat lagi, tubuh itu tersungkur di depan pintu kamar asrama, namun apa yang dilihatnya sudah sebagian besar menghitam, ia berusaha mengetuk pintu itu satu kali lagi sampai ia akhirnya kehilangan kesadarannya.

Suara langkah kaki dari dalam ruangan terdengar mendekat, kenop pintu berbunyi dan terbuka, menampilkan sosok tinggi tampan yang kucel karena terganggu tidurnya.

"Siapa sih pagi-pagi begini data—"

Irisnya melebar mendapati _namja_ mungil yang dia kenal sebagai Do Kyung Soo sudah terbaring tak sadarkan diri di depan kamar asramanya. Namun lebih parah lagi, saat iris hitam milik Chanyeol menelusuri dengan cepat tubuh di depannya sembari mengangkat tubuh _namja_ itu, ia mendapati seluruh tubuh pemuda mungil itu terluka dengan goresan dan lebam panjang, seperti cambukan sesuatu yang kasar.

"Baek! Tutup pintunya!" memanggil kekasihnya, segera membawa _namja_ pingsan itu ke dalam kamarnya dan membaringkannya, Baekhyun yang baru saja menutup pintunya rapat-rapat dan menguncinya, menghampiri Chanyeol dan seseorang yang berada di atas ranjang.

"Astaga, Kyungie!" _namja_ berwajah imut itu mendekat ke tubuh Kyung Soo dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya, namun ia mengangkat lengan sweater yang dikenakan Kyung Soo, menemukan garis-garis merah berdarah di banyak tempat di tubuh _namja_ mungil yangg menutup kelopak matanya. Wajah tak sehat di depannya terlihat begitu mengenaskan dan menyedihkan.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?! Siapa yang melakukannya?!" Baekhyun menutupi mulutnya saat kembali menemukan luka bilur di pergelangan tangan Kyung Soo. Baekhyun menatap kekasihnya, namun _namja_ bertubuh tinggi itu hanya dapat menggeleng tak tahu.

"Baekkie, alangkah baiknya jika kau mengobatinya dengan cepat, aku akan menghubungi Lay-_hyung_ untuk mengurus ini," Chanyeol mengeluarkan _handphone_nya, kemudian menatap kekasihnya, "jangan sampai siapapun mengetahuinya."

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk paham, ia segera mengambil kotak _P3K_ dan handuk serta air di dekat kamar mandinya, kemudian mulai mengusap tubuh Kyung Soo sementara Park Chanyeol memunggungi Baekhyun agar tidak melihat apa yang harusnya tidak dilihat olehnya.

Tubuh Kyung Soo yang terbaring di atas ranjang kamar dirinya dan Baekhyun, luka lebam dan bilur di sekujur tubuhnya. Namun, yang lebih mengerikan dari semua itu, bercampur dengan amisnya cairan putih yang berpadu dengan merah darah, mengalir tepat di selangkangan Kyung Soo dan meluncur lewat kaki milik _namja_ mungil tersebut, membuatnya ingin muntah.

Setelah pembicaraan cepat antara Chanyeol dan Lay, Chanyeol segera menghampiri Baekhyun yang terlihat kesulitan membersihkan tubuh Kyung Soo. Chanyeol terpaksa harus membantu kekasihnya, mendekat, kemudian ikut mengambil handuk dan mengusapkannya pada luka-luka dan darah di tubuh mungil sekarat itu.

"Chanyeol, aku tak tahan melihatnya." Baekhyun terisak sambil mengusap wajah Kyung Soo, terlihat begitu miris dan kasihan.

"Akupun begitu. Tenang, Baekhyun. Aku akan mencari pelakunya."

-KAISOO-

_Small note : Ini saya persembahkan fic rate M singkat, sebagai ganti fic saya yang 'It's My Turn to Cry' yang terlambat update mungkin sampai 3 minggu lamanya. Maafkan saya._

_Saya nggak berbakat bikin rate M, apalagi yang bahasanya agak vulgar, saya nggak berani, hehehe. Saya ngikutin bahasa-bahasa yang ada di fandom anime, sih, jadi banyak belajar dari sana juga._

_Judul fic ini sih awalnya Cuma asal, ngambil dari lagunya GUILTY CROWN, masalahnya bagus filmnya (walau nggak nyambung sama cerita ini, sih, Cuma pinjem judul ajah~)_

_Minna, baca dan review kalau memang suka, tapi, reviewnya kalau bisa wajib ya. Hitsu butuh review buat temen nasi sama kerupuk. Hahhaa. _

_Last, Minna, Arigattooouuuuu~ XD_

_Hitsukiro16_


	2. Chapter 2 - It's Hurt

**Hill of Sorrow**

**Chapter 2**

**Genre : **_Angst, Hurt/Romance, and Drama_

**Warning (s) : **_School!AU, BXB, YAOI, abuse!KyungSoo, gang, Banyak adegan S(sadist dalam permainan S and M), tragedy, full of sad and sorrow, sad, ANGST, a little bit (maybe) OOC, full of Typo (s), and rate M._

**Rating : **_M_

**Disclaimer : **_Hitsukiro16_

**Pairing Chara (s) : **_Of course it's KAISOO, ChanBaek, HunHan, SuLay, KrisTao, ChenMin (Official pairing of EXO)_

_Small note : Saya akan menjelaskan secara singkat mengenai tingkat pendidikan dan hubungan persaudaraan yang mereka miliki saat ini._

_Seung Ri high school_

_Kelas 1 : Kim Jong In dan Oh Se Hun (17 tahun)_

_Kelas 2 : Do Kyung Soo dan Zi Tao (18 tahun)_

_Kelas 3 : Byun Baekhyun, Jong Dae (Chen), Park Chanyeol (19 tahun)_

_Seung Ri University_

_Semester 1 : Yi Xing (Lay) dan Joon Myeon (Suho) (20 tahun)_

_Semester 2 :Minseok (Xiumin) Xi Luhan, Wu Yi Fan (Kris) (21 tahun)_

_Hubungan satu sama lain : _

_Jong In dan Sehun adalah saudara sepupu._

_Kyung Soo dan Lay adalah adik dan kakak dari ibu yang berbeda. Ayah Lay setelah kehilangan istrinya (warga negara China asli) karena penyakit, meninggalkan ayahnya dan Lay, kemudian menikah lagi dengan wanita yang menjadi ibu Kyung Soo dan Lay sekarang._

_Kris adalah saudara sepupu dari Kyung Soo dan Lay yang keturunan China Kanada, ibunya adalah saudara kandung dari ibu Lay._

_Small note : Nggak nyangka yang review Chapter pertama sudah di luar prediksi saya, banyak! Arigatouuuu! XD  
hehehe, awalnya saya nggak kepikiran bikin rate M ini lho, tapi gara-gara muncul pikiran mesum saya, jadilah fic ini._

_Nggak nyangka juga komentarnya, bagus-bagus dan menghibur. :D  
Saya berterima kasih buat semua yang review, maafkan saya nggak bisa menyebutkan nama anda semua satu persatu, saya sudah simpan nama kalian di hati saya kok. :D_

_Hahaha, jadi, Chapter 2 siap untuk diluncurkan! Sudah siap untuk dibaca! Minna, cintai Kyung Soo lebih dan lebih lagi ya! XD_

_Hitsukiro16_

-KAISOO

_Orang sepertiku bisa apa? Namja selemah diriku bisa apa? Aku hanya siswa SMA biasa yang tidak bisa berbuat apapun selain disiksa dan dipermainkan oleh kekasihku sendiri. Membela diri tak bisa, mengutarakan kebenaran tak mampu._

_Sungguh, hidupku ini selalu dipenuhi dengan kesedihan – Kyung Soo._

-KAISOO-

**Flashback : **

"_Apa yang terjadi padanya?! Siapa yang melakukannya?!" Baekhyun menutupi mulutnya saat kembali menemukan luka bilur di pergelangan tangan Kyung Soo. Baekhyun menatap kekasihnya, namun namja bertubuh tinggi itu hanya dapat menggeleng tak tahu._

"_Baekkie, alangkah baiknya jika kau mengobatinya dengan cepat, aku akan menghubungi Lay-hyung untuk mengurus ini," Chanyeol mengeluarkan handphonenya, kemudian menatap kekasihnya, "jangan sampai siapapun mengetahuinya."_

_Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk paham, ia segera mengambil kotak P3K dan handuk serta air di dekat kamar mandinya, kemudian mulai mengusap tubuh Kyung Soo sementara Park Chanyeol memunggungi Baekhyun agar tidak melihat apa yang harusnya tidak dilihat olehnya. _

_Tubuh Kyung Soo yang terbaring di atas ranjang kamar dirinya dan Baekhyun, luka lebam dan bilur di sekujur tubuhnya. Namun, yang lebih mengerikan dari semua itu, bercampur dengan amisnya cairan putih yang berpadu dengan merah darah, mengalir tepat di selangkangan Kyung Soo dan meluncur lewat kaki milik namja mungil tersebut, membuatnya ingin muntah._

_Setelah pembicaraan cepat antara Chanyeol dan Lay, Chanyeol segera menghampiri Baekhyun yang terlihat kesulitan membersihkan tubuh Kyung Soo. Chanyeol terpaksa harus membantu kekasihnya, mendekat, kemudian ikut mengambil handuk dan mengusapkannya pada luka-luka dan darah di tubuh mungil sekarat itu._

"_Chanyeol, aku tak tahan melihatnya." Baekhyun terisak sambil mengusap wajah Kyung Soo, terlihat begitu miris dan kasihan._

"_Akupun begitu. Tenang, Baekhyun. Aku akan mencari pelakunya."_

-KAISOO-

Tak perlu menunggu lama akan kedatangan Lay ke kamar asramanya. Mendengar dari Chanyeol mengenai kabar adiknya yang miris seperti itu tentu membuat _namja_ ber_dimple _dalam itu panik. Pasalnya Kyung Soo, adik kecilnya, punya badan yang cukup lemah, sehingga mendengar sosok mungil itu terluka sudah membuat hatinya berdegup kencang seolah-olah nyaris lepas.

Lay tak perlu meminta ijin kepada kepala sekolah atau penjaga asrama, karena Lay sudah punya ijin khusus yang diberikan oleh kepala sekolah untuk membantu para pengurus medis di _Seung Ri_ _high_ _school_ mengobati siswa yang terluka.

Lay sudah menjadi anak kuliah semester 1 yang menjuarai banyak lomba selama bersekolah di tempat ini, tak perlu diremehkan lagi bahwa kepala sekolah akan mempercayai penuh dan memberi wewenang tinggi untuk pergerakan mereka di sekolah itu. Anggap saja sembari bersekolah mereka juga bekerja di sekolah mereka sendiri.

Setelah Lay menutup pintu kamar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, ia melihat keadaan _namja_ mungil pucat pasi di atas ranjang tersebut.

"Keterlaluan sekali..." ujarnya saat mendapati tubuh Kyung Soo yang tertutup setengah badan dengan selimut, mengekspos luka-luka yang terbentuk di tubuh _namja_ mungil itu. Lay memandang dalam-dalam luka yang terpapar pada tubuh putih penuh luka di hadapannya, berusaha mereka-reka apa yang terjadi pada tubuh mungil tersebut.

"Luka-luka ini bekas lecutan ikat pinggang. Sungguh jahat sekali orang yang melukai Kyungie sampai seperti ini." sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas kecil yang dibawanya, Lay berusaha dengan tenang menjelaskan apa saja yang akan terjadi pada Kyung Soo pasca luka-luka dan 'kekacauan' di bagian bawah tubuh Kyung Soo.

Lay tetap terlihat tegar, dia tidak terganggu dengan keadaan adiknya. Bukan berarti dia tidak peduli, dia tetap berfokus pada tujuannya, mengobati adiknya kemudian menemukan pelakunya. Walaupun, hatinya tersakiti melihat kondisi adiknya yang terkesan begitu parah. Apa yang akan dikatakan pada orangtuanya mengenai keadaan adiknya ini?

"Ia akan mengalami demam, kalian harus menjaganya 24 jam penuh. Jangan sampai suhu tubuhnya menurun drastis. Aku juga akan membantu sebisanya." Baekhyun mengangguk setuju. Ia mencatat semua yang _Hyung_nya katakan dengan lengkap, kemudian menutup bukunya setelah semua yang Lay bicarakan tentang menjaga Kyung Soo berakhir dengan berganti topik pembicaraan.

Lay menatap Chanyeol, "Chanyeol, kau coba selidiki apa yang terjadi padanya, dan coba cari siapa yang melakukannya." _Namja_ bertubuh itu mengangguk agak ragu, namun ia sedari tadi telah memikirkan satu orang yang punya prosentase besar sebagai penyebab Kyung Soo jadi seperti itu.

"_Hyung_, ini hanya dugaanku. Tapi kukira pelakunya justru adalah...

.

...Jong In."

.

Tentu saja nama itu membuat Lay terbelalak kaget. Nama itu bukan sembarangan di sekolah ini, _namja_ itu yang berkuasa di tempat ini. dia adalah anak dari pemilik saham terbesar di beberapa sekolah besar di daerah Seoul, saham terkuat yang mencapai 78% dijumlah secara keseluruhan saham tiap-tiap sekolah.

"Chanyeol! Bagaimana bisa kau menuduh Jong In? Apa bukti yang kau dapat dari konklusimu itu?" Chanyeol menggeleng lemah, ia tak punya bukti.

"Yang aku tahu, Jong In selalu mem_bully_ Kyung Soo dimanapun tempatnya, _Hyung_. Yang terparah yang pernah aku alami sendiri saat Kyung Soo didorong ke sungai oleh kawan-kawan Jong In."

Melanjutkan dengan menyamankan tubuhnya pada dinding di belakangnya, "_Hyung_, Kyung Soo nyaris terseret dan tenggelam karena arus derasnya. Untung saja saat itu aku dan Baekhyun berpapasan dengan mobil Jong In yang kebut-kebutan. Kami menolongnya dan menyelamatkannya. Tapi ia tetap tak mau berkata apapun. Ia membela Jong In habis-habisan." Lay terlihat _shock_, adiknya tidak pernah menceritakan hal itu padanya. Kyung Soo tak menceritakan apapun tentang yang dialaminya, hidup dalam kesengsaraan karena anak dari pemilik saham terbesar di sekolah ini.

"Apakah Kyung Soo masih tidak mau mempercayaiku sebagai _hyung_nya...?" dengan lirih kalimat itu keluar begitu saja dari bibir Lay.

"Mungkin dia tidak ingin mengkhawatirkanmu, _Hyung_. Kyung Soo sangat sayang padamu." Baekhyun berusaha membuat Lay tidak berpikiran buruk tentang Kyung Soo. Yang Baekhyun tahu, Kyung Soo sangat mengasihi kakaknya, dan tidak ingin merepotkannya.

Mendengar itu, kelegaan sedikit mengisi ruang hati Lay. Mengembangkan senyumnya, Lay mengangguk pelan.

"Aku percaya itu."

Keheningan sejenak memenuhi tempat itu, semuanya terlihat serius memikirkan tentang tuduhan Chanyeol terhadap Jong In yang belum diketahui kepastiannya sama sekali. Lay ingin sekali percaya mengenai apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol sehingga dia bisa menghajar Jong In sepuasnya, namun hanya pernyataan tak berhubungan itu belum cukup untuk menganggap Jong In sebagai pelaku dalam insiden Kyung Soo kali ini.

Ia harus mendengar semuanya dari mulut Kyung Soo sendiri.

"Tapi sayangnya kita tak bisa menyimpulkannya semudah itu. Kita harus mencari tahu." Sepasang kekasih itu terlihat agak kesal dengan keputusan Lay, walau kenyataannya memang benar, mereka kekurangan bukti. Lagipula itu hanya perkiraan saja, dipandang dari sisi yang lain akan terlalu jauh dan beresiko. Tentu saja mereka tak mau sia-sia menghamburkan uang mereka bersekolah di sini hanya untuk ditendang karena menuduh yang tidak-tidak kepada anak dari orangtua pemilik saham tertinggi di sekolah ini.

Tapi yang mereka tahu, Jong In sudah kelewat batas jika mem_bully_ Kyung Soo. Yang Chanyeol ingat Jong In pernah membuat Kyung Soo tak bisa makan sehari penuh gara-gara bekal yang dibawa Kyung Soo dijatuhkan oleh Jong In dan seluruh uang untuk bulan tersebut milik Kyung Soo dirobek-robek olehnya di depan kelas.

Yang dia heran, Kyung Soo tak pernah membalas maupun melawan. Yang dia lakukan hanya terdiam dengan takut-takut di depan pria itu, kemudian setelah Jong In pergi dari tempat itu bersama teman-temannya, Kyung Soo memunguti uang yang sudah tersobek-sobek dengan sia-sia dan makanan yang tumpah di lantai, membersihkannya dengan kedua tangannya.

Ia hanya memandang semua yang berada pada genggamannya dengan hati yang sedih dan wajah yang kecewa. Dengan berat hati ia membuang semuanya ke dalam sampah, kemudian pergi dari tempat itu dengan tubuh yang gontai.

Semenjak hal itu yang Chanyeol tahu Kyung Soo tak makan siang dan malam selama satu bulan. Tentu saja Chanyeol dan Baekhyun membelikan makanan untuk Kyung Soo dan memaksanya makan, tapi pemuda itu menolak dengan tegas dan bahkan menghindar jika mereka berdua masih memaksanya untuk mengisi perut. Yang Chanyeol lihat, Kyung Soo hanya makan di pagi hari, siang hari dia akan berada di kelas atau di perpustakaan, sedangkan pada malam hari Kyung Soo mengurung diri di kamar asramanya.

Seingat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, tiap makan malam, Kyung Soo selalu diganggu oleh Jong In. Yang terparah, Jong In pernah menyiram Kyung Soo dengan sup karena tak sengaja menubruk tubuh _namja_ berkulit _tan_ tersebut. Mungkin saja sejak saat itu Kyung Soo menolak untuk ikut makan malam. Hasilnya, Kyung Soo kehilangan banyak sekali berat badan, hampir 4 kilogram, dan tentu saja itu membuatnya terlihat kurus sekali.

Baekhyun sendiri masih mengingat dengan jelas saat Kyung Soo diseret paksa oleh Jong In menuju ke depan kelas dan dimarahi habis-habisan karena jawaban ulangan yang diberikan Kyung Soo salah 5 nomor, membuat Jong In harus mengikuti ulangan ulang. _Namja_ mungil itu dipermalukan di depan teman-teman sekelasnya yang memandang dengan kasihan, namun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena Kyung Soo berurusan dengan Kim Jong In. Bahkan Baekhhyun yang melihat dari luar kelas tak bisa melakukan apapun karena dirinya ditahan oleh Chanyeol.

Begitu menyakitkan melihat raut muka sahabatnya yang dihabisi di depan kelas, namun diri sendiri tak bisa menolongnya. Paras pucat Kyung Soo yang ia lihat saat itu menggores hatinya. Pandangannya yang kosong karena terlalu pasrah, menyerahkan diri sebagaimana Jong In dan kawan-kawannya mengganggunya, bahkan raut mukanya terlihat begitu terluka saat memandang Jong In yang menertawainya sepuas hati.

Mengerang frustasi, Baekhyun membuang memori buruk tentang sahabatnya tersebut.

"Ah! Sudahlah! Saat ini ayo kita rawat Kyung Soo dulu! Lihat lukanya!" Baekhyun memecah keheningan dengan teriakannya, menyadarkan Chanyeol dan Lay dari keterdiamannya. Segera saja mereka melakukan sesuai instruksi Lay.

-KAISOO-

_Pintu kamar asramanya terbuka pelan-pelan, Kyung Soo menengok dengan agak takut ke arah pintu di belakang punggungnya. Siapa yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya di malam hari seperti ini? teman satu kamarnya adalah Zi Tao, pemuda sebayanya yang saat ini sedang tidak ada di asrama karena menginap di kamar asrama temannya,Chen._

_Ia melirik ke arah jam yang terpatri di dinding berwarna putih tepat di atas kepalanya, pukul satu malam. Biasanya pemeriksaan kamar tiba-tiba juga tidak menginjak waktu semalam ini._

_Ia merasa janggal, pintu kamar asrama yang jelas-jelas ada di depannya saat ini tidak menunjukkan kehadiran siapapun. Ia merasa horror, ada yang aneh. Di luar kamar asramanya, penerangan sudah dimatikan karena aturan yang berlaku seperti itu. Ia tak bisa melihat ada atau tidaknya seseorang di depan kamar asramanya jika tidak menengoknya keluar ruangan tersebut._

_Ia melangkah takut-takut, menuju ke arah pintu kamar. Saat ia melangkah melewati batas ruangannya dengan lorong di luar, tubuhnya dibekap oleh seseorang secara tiba-tiba. Membuatnya kaget setengah mati dan secara refleks meronta._

'_Bau alkohol!' batin Kyung Soo cepat. Tapi saat tubuhnya diperlakukan seperti itu, yang ia tahu, ukuran tubuh yang sangat dia tahu membuatnya bergeridik takut. Laki-laki itu membuatnya sangat-sangat takut._

_._

_Kim Jong In._

_._

_Tubuh mungilnya ditarik dengan kencang, memeganginya dengan erat sembari menendang pintu dan sempat-sempatnya mengunci pintu dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas._

_Dengan lambat namja itu mengendus leher jenjang milik Kyung Soo, membuat namja mungil dalam dekapan eratnya mengerang menahan napas karena sengatan aneh yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Napas panasnya terus disapukan ke leher milik Kyung Soo, bahkan tangan kirinya mulai bergerak nakal ke dalam pakaiannya, mengusap semua milik Kyung Soo dibalik pakaian yang masih menempel pada tubuhnya._

"_Ah, Kyung Soo-ya~ Aku rindu pada tubuhmu..." namja itu menjilat leher jenjang milik Kyung Soo dengan ganas, membuat Kyung Soo semakin takut, namun suara aneh lolos dari bibirnya._

"_Jong In... henti-kan..." Kyung Soo tak berdaya, tubuhnya didekap erat sekali, punggungnya merasakan degupan dada dari sosok namja di belakangnya. Jong In terkekeh mendengar ucapan Kyung Soo yang bergetar._

"_Kau takut padaku? Kenapa? Bukankah aku ini kekasihmu, Kyung Soo-chagi... Kemarilah, serahkan dirimu padaku, jangan takut..." menggigit keras-keras leher Kyung Soo dan menghisapnya dengan kuat pula, membuat Kyung Soo menjerit tertahan._

_Kekasih?_

_Sejak awal Kyung Soo salah sangka terhadap perasaan Jong In._

_Jong In menjebaknya. Jong In menipunya. Jong In memperdayanya. Jong In membohonginya._

_Memang benar Kyung Soo sangat mencintai Jong In, tapi tidak dengan Jong In sendiri. Dia hanya suka membully Kyung Soo dan memuaskan hasrat di dalam dirinya dengan mempermainkan dan memperkosa Kyung Soo sepuas dirinya. Ia sangat suka melihat Kyung Soo yang terlihat lemah dan tak berdaya, itupun di dalam kuasanya._

_Ia sangat suka saat air mengguyur tubuh Kyung Soo di kamar mandi sekolah, perbuatannya dan teman-teman nakalnya menciptakan kejahilan tak berujung hanya pada pemuda itu. Tentu saja, Jong In sangat puas dengan hal tersebut._

_Sejak awal Jong In tak menyukai Kyung Soo, ia hanya menjadikan Kyung Soo sebagai pelampiasan kebosanan saja. Ia merasa sangat beruntung menemukan pemuda itu di lingkungan sekolah ini, sosok kakak kelas ceria dengan segala yang dimilikinya. Bibir merah berbentuk hati yang siap untuk dilumatnya, tubuh mungil yang bisa diterkamnya dan disiksanya kapan saja dia mau, bahkan kulit putihnya yang dapat meningkatkan nafsunya, karya Tuhan yang bisa dia penuhi dengan gigitan-gigitan laparnya._

_Seorang Kim Jong In hanya ingin memuaskan kebosanan di dalam hidupnya, bahkan kehidupan percintaannya begitu membosankan. Ia menemukan mainan itu, Kyung Soo, yang dapat ia pergunakan sepuasnya untuk bermain-main dan memuaskan hasratnya yang begitu tinggi._

_Saat-saat dimana Jong In bertemu dengan Kyung Soo saat mereka ada di koridor sekolah. Kyung Soo yang terburu-buru mengambil buku-bukunya yang jatuh terlihat begitu lemah namun punya sisi yang indah di mata Jong In. Dan sejak itu Jong In memilih Kyung Soo untuk memuaskan hidupnya._

_Pernyataan cinta palsu yang direncanakan oleh Jong In ternyata direspon dengan baik oleh Kyung Soo, namja mungil itu mencintainya dan mau menerima pernyataan tak bermakna dari Jong In. Tentu saja senyuman penuh arti disunggingkan oleh Jong In. Mulai sejak saat itu dia mulai membully Kyung Soo dengan segala cara yang dia mau dan dia inginkan._

_Bahkan Kyung Soo tak berani merespon apapun. Protesnya tak lagi muncul semenjak Kyung Soo pernah memintanya untuk menghentikan hubungan tersebut, dan Jong In menghabisinya untuk pertama kali. Tidak hanya dengan pukulan-pukulan keras sampai Kyung Soo babak belur, namun sex menyakitkan untuk pertama kali dirasakan oleh Kyung Soo._

_Jong In sangat suka pada tubuh dan karakter Kyung Soo, begitu penurut, tubuh yang mungil, namun terkesan indah. Tapi bukan berarti Jong In mencintainya, tidak. Jong In tidak pernah mencintai bahkan menyukai pemuda itu secara konten dari hati ke hati. Ia hanya suka mempergunakan tubuh itu untuk kesenangannya sendiri._

_Terdiam cukup lama, Jong In kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya, dia terus menggigit dan menghisap kulit pada tubuh Kyung Soo, bersamaan dengan erangan tertahan dan desahan berat yang tak kunjung berhenti, justru semakin keras dan kuat._

"_Ahh—Jong In... hentikan..." lidah milik namja berkulit tan tersebut bergerak liar menuju ke bahu Kyung Soo, membuat Kyung Soo semakin bergetar karena takut, takut sesuatu yang menyakitkan akan diterimanya lagi malam itu sehingga besok pagi ia tak bisa bergerak sama sekali._

_Pakaian Kyung Soo dilepaskan secara terburu-buru oleh Jong In, menyisakan tubuh putih pucat milik Kyung Soo yang siap disantap oleh Jong In. Kyung Soo berusaha mengelak, menggerakkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk menghindari sentuhan bibir dan lidah Jong In pada tubuh tak berdayanya._

_Namun hal tersebut malah membuat Jong In marah. Ia tak suka apa yang dia lakukan ditolak dan diganggu. Dengan kasar Jong In membenturkan kepala Kyung Soo ke dinding di sebelahnya, membuat namja dalam pelukannya lemas tak dapat memberontak lagi, kemudian Jong In menggendong tubuh Kyung Soo ke atas sofa kamar Kyung Soo. Melucuti seluruh pakaian yang menempel di tubuh putih porselein tersebut, kemudian menyerangnya dengan gigitan ganas dan sesapan kuat yang mulai memenuhi tubuh Kyung Soo. Membuatnya mengerang sambil terus meneteskan air matanya._

"_Jong In... Kumohon hentikan... Ini menyakitkan...Ahhh! Ahhh!" Kyung Soo kembali meloloskan erangannya, ia merasa begitu jijik akan suara tersebut, ia berusaha menggapai lengannya dan menggigitnya kuat-kuat, tak mau suara itu keluar lagi dari bibirnya._

_Semua yang menempel pada tubuh Kyung Soo sudah bertebaran di atas lantai. Tangan kanan Jong In mengaduk-aduk lubang di tubuh bagian bawah Kyung Soo dengan keempat jarinya. Kyung Soo sendiri sudah mengerang kesakitan, Jong In menusukkan jari-jari tangannya dengan sangat kasar, pengaruh alkohol._

_Mulutnya terbuka lebar-lebar sekedar mengambil napas sebanyak yang dia bisa, dadanya begitu sesak, dan tubuhnya sudah berkeringat karena perbuatan Jong In pada tubuh mungil tak berdayanya._

"_Ahh! Jong In!" seketika Kyung Soo menggigit bibirnya begitu keras setelah suara yang sangat ia tidak inginkan meluncur begitu saja tanpa dapat ia kontrol. Yang dipanggil tersenyum nakal, jari-jari tangannya semakin nakal untuk bergerak._

_Napas Kyung Soo semakin berat, ia tak bisa menerima lebih dari ini, ini diluar batas kekuatannya, dia bisa kehilangan kesadaran._

_Namun tiba-tiba tubuh di atasnya ambruk menindihnya. Kyung Soo merasakan berat tubuh di atasnya, mendengar deru napas berat pada telinganya._

_Jong In kehilangan kesadarannya._

"_Jong—In...? Kau tak—apa?" Kyung Soo berusaha mendorong tubuh di atasnya menjauh dari dirinya. Dia takut, tapi dia lebih takut jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada namja berkulit tan tersebut._

_Kyung Soo memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat wajah Jong In._

"_Alkohol..." ucap Kyung Soo lemah._

_Dengan perlahan, Kyung Soo menarik dirinya dari tindihan Jong In, kemudian menapakkan kedua telapak kakinya pada lantai. Ia mengambil selimut di dekatnya kemudian membebatkannya pada tubuh telanjang miliknya. Dengan tertatih-tatih, dia memapah tubuh Jong In ke atas ranjangnya._

_Setelah perjuangan yang berlangsung selama sekitar 10 menit, Kyung Soo bersandar pada dinding. Tangan kanannya menggenggam erat selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Kyung Soo menoleh ke arah kaca jendela di samping kirinya, refleksi tubuhnya terpantul di kaca, menunjukkan banyaknya kissmark di tubuhnya, perbuatan Jong In padanya._

_Kyung Soo tak kuasa menahan tangisnya yang tiba-tiba menyeruak. Dengan gontai dia berjalan ke arah sofa, merebahkan dengan kasar tubuh mungil miliknya di atas sofa tersebut,dan menangis dalam bisu._

_Namun tak butuh waktu yang lama, kelelahan mulai merajainya, dan membawanya ke dalam mimpi._

_..._

Pukul 5 pagi hawa masih begitu dingin. Keheningan masih sangat familiar dikarenakan kegiatan tidur manusia di ruangan itu masih berlangsung dengan tenang. Namun, isakan tangis terdengar lirih di kamar Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tersebut. Lay tersadar dari lamunannya –tidak tidur semalaman demi menjaga kondisi adiknya- segera menghampiri asal suara tersebut dan mendapati Kyung Soo, adiknya, menangis dalam tidurnya.

"Kyungie... Ada apa..." Lay menarik tangan kanan Kyung Soo dan menggenggamnya erat. Khawatir sesuatu yang buruk menghampiri Kyung Soo.

Kelopak mata Kyung Soo terlihat bergerak, mencoba untuk membuka dan memperlihatkan iris hitam kosongnya pada dunia.

Menemukan paras _Hyung_ tersayangnya ada di hadapannya, Kyung Soo menarik kakaknya ke dalam pelukan, tak peduli rasa sakit dan perih mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Lay-_hyung_... Uuhh.." isakannya teredam oleh pelukan tiba-tiba Kyung Soo pada dada _namja_ ber_dimple_ tersebut. Lay dengan khawatir mengusap puncak kepala adiknya, mimpi burukkah adiknya?

"Rasanya sakit sekali, _Hyung_..." isakan itu semakin keras. Tubuhnya bergerak-gerak tak nyaman, merasakan perihnya luka di tubuh mulai muncul.

"Hyung tahu itu. Berbaringlah, hyung akan mengambilkan obat untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya." Mendengar itu Kyung Soo malah semakin mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh tinggi _namja_ yang memeluknya. Menggeleng pelan, enggan berpisah dari kakak laki-lakinya.

"Kalau begitu tenangkanlah dirimu, kau akan memperburuk kondisimu jika tubuhmu tidak rileks dan tenang. Kau terlalu tegang, Kyung Soo." Lay mengusap dengan hati-hati leher jenjang Kyung Soo, yang ternyata, setelah disentuhnya, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Sambil mendekatkan tubuh Kyung Soo pada dadanya, Lay mencari-cari hal aneh yang ada di leher jenjang Kyung Soo.

Didapatinya kissmark yang tak sedikit jumlahnya, berbaur pula dengan luka lecut yang tak sedikit dan panjang. Hatinya terasa panas melihat itu. Siapa gerangan yang berani menyentuh adiknya dan memperlakukannya seperti ini. guratan di dahinya terlihat bertumpuk, memamerkan rasa marahnya lewat raut mukanya.

Namun karena masih merasakan getaran tubuh dalam rengkuhannya tak kunjung berhenti malah semakin terguncang, Lay mengatur emosinya dan membuang napas.

"Kyungie. Apa yang terjadi? Kau bermimpi buruk?" Lay berhati-hati saat kedua tangannya merengkuh tubuh rapuh adiknya lebih nyaman, tak mau melukai Kyung Soo.

"_Hyung_, aku... " tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya, hanya tangisan yang dapat mengungkapkan rasa takutnya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, Lay merasakannya, adiknya begitu takut hingga tak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

"_Hyung_ ada di sini, Kyungie. Beristirahatlah." Merasakan gelengan kepala pada dadanya, Lay mendesah berat. Sepertinya benar perkiraannya, Kyung Soo mimpi buruk. Lay duduk di atas ranjang, tepat di sebelah Kyung Soo, kemudian mengusap air mata dari pelupuk mata Kyung Soo.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Kyungie... Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu..." pertanyaan Lay yang mendadak menghentikan napas Kyung Soo.

Awalnya _namja_ mungil itu terlihat enggan menceritakannya, namun setelah mendapati wajah Lay yang kecewa dan sedih, Kyung Soo memberanikan diri mengungkapkan semuanya.

"...Jong In..."

-KAISOO-

_Small note : Yehet~ Jadi deh Chapter 2 nya. Maafkan saya karena butuh waktu lama untuk update fic ini dan fic saya yang sebelumnya karena pulsa modem abis._

_Maafkan saya harus menyiksa Kyung Soo sampai seperti ini! Q.Q  
Sebenernya saya nggak tega, tapi apa daya saya tak bisa membiarkan ide saya terlantar begitu saja. Saya ingin Kyung Soo mendapatkan yang terbaik di akhir nanti, itu pasti._

_By the way, rate M nya nggak kerasa ya? Gomen gomen, saya nggak bakat bikin rate M seperti yang anda inginkan. Saya nggak berani yang vulgar dan terkesan brutal._

_Nikmati aja, deh. Hehehe._

_For last, Minna, review dan kritik nya ya!_

_Ditunggu sekali. :D_

_Buat yang ngefans saya Kyungie, Tos sama Hitsu! XD *angkat tangan!*_


	3. Chapter 3 - Scared of You

**Hill of Sorrow**

**Chapter 3**

**Genre : **_Angst, Hurt/Romance, and Drama_

**Warning (s) : **_School!AU, BXB, YAOI, abuse!KyungSoo, gang, Banyak adegan S(sadist dalam permainan S and M), tragedy, full of sad and sorrow, sad, ANGST, a little bit (maybe) OOC, full of Typo (s), and rate M._

**Rating : **_M_

**Disclaimer : **_Hitsukiro16_

**Pairing Chara (s) : **_Of course it's KAISOO, ChanBaek, HunHan, SuLay, KrisTao, ChenMin (Official pairing of EXO)_

_Small note : Saya akan menjelaskan secara singkat mengenai tingkat pendidikan dan hubungan persaudaraan yang mereka miliki saat ini._

_Seung Ri high school_

_Kelas 1 : Kim Jong In dan Oh Se Hun (17 tahun)_

_Kelas 2 : Do Kyung Soo dan Zi Tao (18 tahun)_

_Kelas 3 : Byun Baekhyun, Jong Dae (Chen), Park Chanyeol (19 tahun)_

_Seung Ri University_

_Semester 1 : Yi Xing (Lay) dan Joon Myeon (Suho) (20 tahun)_

_Semester 2 :Minseok (Xiumin) Xi Luhan, Wu Yi Fan (Kris) (21 tahun)_

_Hubungan satu sama lain : _

_Jong In dan Sehun adalah saudara sepupu._

_Kyung Soo dan Lay adalah adik dan kakak dari ibu yang berbeda. Ayah Lay setelah kehilangan istrinya (warga negara China asli) karena penyakit, meninggalkan ayahnya dan Lay, kemudian menikah lagi dengan wanita yang menjadi ibu Kyung Soo dan Lay sekarang._

_Kris adalah saudara sepupu dari Kyung Soo dan Lay yang keturunan China Kanada, ibunya adalah saudara kandung dari ibu Lay._

-KAISOO

_Orang sepertiku bisa apa? Namja selemah diriku bisa apa? Aku hanya siswa SMA biasa yang tidak bisa berbuat apapun selain disiksa dan dipermainkan oleh kekasihku sendiri. Membela diri tak bisa, mengutarakan kebenaran tak mampu._

_Sungguh, hidupku ini selalu dipenuhi dengan kesedihan – Kyung Soo._

-KAISOO-

**Flashback : **_Namun karena masih merasakan getaran tubuh dalam rengkuhannya tak kunjung berhenti malah semakin terguncang, Lay mengatur emosinya dan membuang napas._

"_Kyungie. Apa yang terjadi? Kau bermimpi buruk?" Lay berhati-hati saat kedua tangannya merengkuh tubuh rapuh adiknya lebih nyaman, tak mau melukai Kyung Soo._

"_Hyung, aku... " tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya, hanya tangisan yang dapat mengungkapkan rasa takutnya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, Lay merasakannya, adiknya begitu takut hingga tak bisa berkata-kata lagi._

"_Hyung ada di sini, Kyungie. Beristirahatlah." Merasakan gelengan kepala pada dadanya, Lay mendesah berat. Sepertinya benar perkiraannya, Kyung Soo mimpi buruk. Lay duduk di atas ranjang, tepat di sebelah Kyung Soo, kemudian mengusap air mata dari pelupuk mata Kyung Soo._

"_Apa yang terjadi padamu, Kyungie... Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu..."__pertanyaan__ Lay yang __mendadak__menghentikan__napas__ Kyung __Soo__._

_Awalnya namja mungil itu terlihat enggan menceritakannya, namun setelah mendapati wajah Lay yang kecewa dan sedih, Kyung Soo memberanikan diri mengungkapkan semuanya._

"_...Jong In..."_

_-KAISOO-_

"Jadi memang benar semua yang terjadi padamu adalah perbuatan Jong In?" pertanyaan itu tak dibalas sepatah katapun dari Kyung Soo. _Namja_ itu menunduk, tak berani menatap sosok kakaknya yang sedang mengatur emosinya. Kedua tangan Lay mengepal kuat-kuat, meredam rasa marahnya, namun Kyung Soo melihat gerakan tersebut, membuatnya semakin takut.

Namun tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk sekedar menjawab, yang terjadi justru pergerakan Kyung Soo yang tiba-tiba, membuat Lay kaget.

"Uhh..." Kyung Soo memeluk tubuh mungilnya, merasakan sengatan rasa perih pada tubuhnya, tepatnya pada bilur-bilur luka yang masih terbuka lebar, terpentang panjang pada tubuhnya yang putih bersih, yang kini sudah terhias dengan luka dan lebam tak terhitung jumlahnya.

"Kyungie! Kau tak apa? Maafkan aku... Sudah, jangan pikirkan laki-laki brengsek itu, kau harus pulih terlebih dahulu, baru ceritakan semuanya padaku. Okay?" Lay membantu _namja_ mungil di hadapannya untuk merebahkan diri di atas ranjang berseprai putih, bercorak dengan setitik merah kecoklatan, darah milik Kyung Soo.

"Lukamu banyak yang kembali terbuka, Kyung Soo. Kau harus istirahat dan sembuh dengan segera. Aku khawatir padamu." _Namja_ pemilik _dimple_ pada kedua pipinya mengusap puncak kepala adiknya dengan sayang, sementara yang diperhatikan berusaha untuk mengontrol dirinya dari rasa sakit yang masih menderanya.

"_Hyung_..."

Lay berdehem, membalas panggilan adik tersayangnya dengan pandangan agak bingung, menunggu kalimat yang ingin diucapkan oleh _namja_ bertubuh mungil di depannya.

Namun, Kyung Soo terlihat sulit mengatakannya, kedua bola matanya bergerak-gerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, bahkan bibirnya terlihat terbuka-tertutup, khawatir yang ia katakan mungkin akan membuat kakaknya kecewa.

"_Hyung_, maafkan aku... Karena tidak menceritakannya padamu." Selesai mengucapkannya, air mata turun setetes melewati pipinya yang terhias bekas lecutan ikat pinggang.

Lay terdiam. Tentu saja Lay akan sakit hati karena adiknya telah menutupi semua itu darinya, ia merasa tak berguna menjadi kakak yang baik. Namun, ia tak bisa menyalahkan adiknya hanya karena itu, itu juga karena dirinya kurang memperhatikan adiknya selama ini.

Dengan kasih Lay mengusap wajah adiknya, dengan lembut ia menarik pelan Kyung Soo dalam rengkuhannya.

"Tidak, justru aku yang harus minta maaf karena tidak ada disampingmu saat dirimu sedang kacau seperti ini... Lay-hyung yang harus minta maaf..." getaran tubuh pada pelukannya nampak semakin keras, disela-sela itu, suara isak tangis kembali muncul.

"...Maafkan aku, Kyung Soo. Aku tidak tahu kalau selama ini dirimu menahan beban sekeras ini." Tak ada jawaban. Namun Lay tahu, kedua tangan lemah yang merengkuh tubuh Lay sudah menjadi pertanda bahwa Kyung Soo memafkannya. Kyung Soo mau membuka dirinya sedikit demi sedikit untuk kakaknya.

Menikmati pelukan tersebut, Kyung Soo tertawa pelan. Lay mendengar itu dan bertanya pada adiknya tanpa melepas pelukannya.

"Ada apa? Apakah ada sesuatu yang lucu?"

"Tidak, _hyung_. Sudah lama aku tidak dipeluk seperti ini oleh Lay-_hyung_. Aku rindu sekali..." Kyung Soo mempererat pelukannya, tak mau peduli perih mulai menghantam tubuh mungilnya.

"Kau itu. Ya sudah, ayo kita obati lukamu sekarang. Kau akan merasakan sakit..." mendengar itu Kyung Soo terlihat akan menolak, namun kesungguhan yang terpancar pada mata Yi Xing membuatnya membulatkan tekadnya.

"Akan membutuhkan waktu sekitar 3 jam selama rasa sakit itu muncul Kyung, tapi _hyung_ akan terus berada di sisimu dan menemanimu." Kyung Soo mengangguk pelan, ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam, mempersiapkan dirinya untuk melalui proses penyembuhan yang akan dijalaninya sebentar lagi.

"_Gomawo_, hyung." Senyuman menyelesaikan kehangatan di situ.

Lay mempersiapkan beberapa alat yang dibutuhkan bahkan obat-obatan yang digunakan untuk mengobati luka-luka Kyung Soo dengan cepat. Bahkan perban dalam jumlah yang cukup banyak dibawa olehnya dan ditaruhnya barang-barang tersebut di atas meja tepat di sebelah Kyung Soo terduduk saat ini.

Lay membasuh tangannya ke dalam air, kemudian mengeringkannya dengan handuk putih yang sudah dipersiapkan. Kyung Soo duduk memunggunginya sambil memeluk boneka pororonya. Lay mengambil obat yang dibutuhkannya, membuka tutupnya perlahan dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Tangan kirinya memegang botol mungil berbau agak menyengat tersebut, sedangkan tanan kanannya sudah mencolek obat tersebut dengan telunjuknya.

"Kyungie kau siap?" dibalas dengan anggukan ragu, Lay berdehem.

"Benarkah kau sudah siap?" melihat adiknya terlihat ragu-ragu, Lay meletakkan botol tersebut sebentar. Ia mengambil bantal di samping kanannya dan menyodorkannya pada adiknya. Menatap bingung, adiknya menampilkan wajah imut tak mengertinya.

"Pororomu akan ternoda dengan darahmu, atau bahkan bisa sobek jika nanti kau tak tahan merasakan rasa sakitnya. Lebih baik dengan bantal ini saja." Kyung Soo menaruh figur favoritnya, kemudian menarik bantal pemberian kakaknya pada dekapannya.

"Aku siap, _hyung_."

Lay mulai mengoles obat itu pada luka-luka di tubuh mungil Kyung Soo. Getaran-getaran tertahan mulai dirasakan Kyung Soo yang berada didekat Lay tak kala olesan tersebut semakin banyak. Kyung Soo mulai saja merasakan perih yang tak tertahankan pada luka-lukanya. Satu per satu mulai memburuk, tak jarang Kyung Soo menghindar saat obat pada telunjuk Lay bersentuhan dengan luka-lukanya yang belum terjamah.

"Uhh—" menahan suaranya, ia terus menggigit bantal dalam genggamannya. Tubuhnya berguncang hebat karena sengatan rasa sakit merajai tubuhnya, membuatnya tak berdaya.

"Kyung Soo, bertahanlah." Lay kembali mengusap dengan hati-hati, tak mau melukai Kyung Soo lebih parah lagi. Namun, Lay tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya, tak ingin memperpanjang jangka waktu Kyung Soo untuk menahan rasa sakit tersebut. cekatan, ia mengolesi semua luka-luka pada seluruh tubuh Kyung Soo.

...

Tangisan mulai muncul dimulai sejak setengah jam yang telah berlalu. Kyung Soo sudah terbaring menghadap ke arah kakaknya dengan air mata bercucuran begitu derasnya. Pikirnya rasa sakit tersebut tak akan sesakit yang ia rasakan saat ini. Hal ini menghancurkannya.

"Sa—sakit..." suara lemah milik Kyung Soo terdengar di telinga Lay. Dengan sabar Lay mengusap keringat yang meluncur dari dahi adiknya. Menyakitkan, melihat kondisi adiknya harus seperti ini, terbaring sambil mengerang kesakitan, tak bisa banyak bergerak karena seluruh tubuhnya terluka, sehingga jika tersentuh sedikit saja, sengatan menjalar ke seluruh tubuh mungilnya.

"Kyung Soo... Bertahanlah. Jika kau tak banyak bergerak dan lebih rileks, rasa sakit itu akan berkurang." Kembali menyeka keringat dingin yang mengucur turun ke leher _namja_ mungil tersebut.

"_Hyuu-ng_..." mendapatkan perhatian kakaknya, Kyung Soo melanjutkan perkataannya dengan agak terbata-bata, "apakah aku bisa tertidur setelah ini? Mungkin akan lebih baik jika aku tidak merasakan rasa sakitnya lebih lama lagi..."

Lay mengangguk lembut, mengiyakan pertanyaan adiknya. Mengusap rambut basah Kyung Soo dengan tangan kanannya, kemudian mengecup dahi adiknya tanpa kekurangan suatu apapun.

"Sangat dianjurkan jika kau tidur, Kyungie. Pejamkanlah matamu. Lay-_hyung_ akan menunggu sampai kau bangun kembali, _okay_?" dengan wajah yang menahan sakit, namun _menunjukkan_ betapa senangnya dia ata pernyataan kakak laki-laki keturunan China tersebut.

"_Hyung_, terimakasih kau sudah menjadi kakakku."

Senyuman dari Kyung Soo menampakkan rasa syukurnya yang mendalam. Kyung Soo benar-benar berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena punya _hyung_ sebaik Lay. Ia bersyukur ada pula sahabat-sahabat yang begitu peduli padanya bahkan tak memperhatikan dan menggubris orang lain yang mulai ikut mengisolasi mereka karena berteman dengan Kyung Soo.

"Selalu dan selamanya aku adalah kakakmu, Kyungie." Lay mengusap puncak kepala adiknya dengan perhatian lebih takkala _namja_ mungil di hadapannya sudah masuk ke alam mimpi. Air mata yang tersisa di sudut mata _namja_ pemilik _rich white eyes_ diusap dengan telunjuk Lay.

Ia tak akan meninggalkan adiknya sampai bangun, ia sudah berjanji akan hal itu. Dia akan menjaga adiknya sampai ia tersadar kembali dan siap menceritakan semua hal yang sudah mengganjal di hatinya.

-KAISOO-

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah memastikan tekadnya, membunuh Kim Jong In. Apa yang mereka perkirakan telah terbukti. Penjelasan Lay pada mereka berdua di pagi hari setelah bangun dari aktivitas tidur sudah cukup bagi mereka, mendapatkan kesimpulan yang mereka inginkan. Kim Jong In adalah pelaku dari apa yang terjadi pada Kyung Soo. Lagipula _namja_ mungil itu sudah mengakuinya, jadi Kim Jong In tak akan bisa menyangkal lagi.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pamit pada Lay, terus berjaga di dekat Kyung Soo yang tertidur. Mereka harus tetap sekolah dan mengantarkan ijin kepada wali kelas Kyung Soo. Dengan berat hati mereka meninggalkan kamar itu seusai mengusap wajah Kyung Soo dan menerima surat ijin dari Lay untuk segera diberikan.

Keheningan menguasai perjalanan mereka menuju ke ruang guru. Menaiki tangga, melangkahi lorong penuh dengan ruang kelas yang mulai ramai karena murid berdatangan. Langkah kaki terdengar jelas memenuhi pendengaran laki-laki bertubuh tinggi dan pemuda imut di sampingnya. Tak bicara dan hanya menikmati keheningan tersebut.

Tak terasa pula mereka sudah sampai di depan ruang guru. Baekhyun masuk ke dalam dan menemui wali kelas Kyung Soo. Chanyeol memandang kedua orang tersebut berbincang-bincang dari jauh, Baekhyun terlihat agak grogi saat laki-laki cukup umur dihadapannya menanyai berbagai macam pertanyaan. Bibir seorang Byun Baekhyun terlihat terbuka-tertutup, agak terbata-bata, namun tidak membuat laki-laki berumur lebih dari 30 tahun di depannya curiga.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Baekhyun mengucapkan terima kasih kepada guru dihadapannya dan segera kembali menuju kekasihnya, Park Chanyeol.

"Kau ditanyai macam-macam?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi lagi.

"Tentu saja, bahkan tulisan tangan dari Lay-_hyung_ tidak dipercayai oleh Choi-_saem_. Kurasa dia tidak akan bisa diajak bekerja sama jika seperti itu perilakunya." Memijat dahinya kesal, Baekhyun membuang pandangannya ke arah jendela sekolah. Iris mata hitamnya menemukan anak dari pemilik saham terbesar di sekolahnya datang sambil membawa tasnya dengan malas. Guratan kesal muncul pada dahinya. Menyenggol pinggang Chanyeol, membuat pria bertubuh tinggi itu menoleh ke arah kekasihnya, juga menemukan apa yang dilihat oleh _namja_ imut miliknya, Byun Baekhyun.

"Lihat wajahnya, membuatku benar-benar kesal." Tangan Chanyeol mengepal, amarah mulai memenuhi tubuhnya, seolah-olah ia tak dapat mengontrolnya lagi dan siap menghajar pemuda tak tahu diri itu. Namun, ia masih bisa berpikir dengan baik, kelakuan yang dipikirkannya akan berdampak pada dirinya sendiri, jadi dia hanya bisa belajar mengatur emosinya lebih baik lagi. Demi Kyung Soo yang terbaring tak berdaya saat ini.

"Tenanglah Channie, jangan terbawa oleh emosi. Kita akan mencari jalan keluar untuk Kyung Soo." Anggukan adalah balasan yang didapat Baekhyun. Dengan tenang mereka berjalan beriringan, kembali dalam keheningan, memikirkan bagaimana kondisi Kyung Soo saat ini.

-KAISOO-

Pukul 9 pagi Kyung Soo terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Kelopak matanya bergerak-gerak tak tenang, mencoba mengatur intensitas cahaya yang masuk ke dalam matanya. Lay merasakan pergerakan yang dihasilkan oleh adiknya, menunggu dengan tenang tanpa ada kepanikan. Sedikit demi sedikit Kyung Soo mendapati wajah kakak tersayangnya, senyum kecil terpatri pada wajah Lay, mengetahui adiknya sudah sadar sepenuhnya.

"Selamat pagi, Kyungie." Ujar _namja_ ber_dimple_ tersebut lembut disertai dengan usapan pada puncak rambut Kyung Soo.

"Hyu—ng... Selamat pagi..." rasa sakit tak mendominasi tubuhnya, hanya sengatan-sengatan kecil yang terasa, proses penyembuhan yang begitu cepat, setidaknya Kyung Soo tidak akan tersiksa seperti itu dalam waktu yang lama.

"Apakah kau ingin makan bubur sekarang? Suho sudah membelikannya untukmu." Anggukan pelan dari adiknya membuat Lay tersenyum lega. Makan juga merupakan hal penting dalam proses penyembuhan seseorang. Lay membuka tutup dari mangkuk berisi bubur kepiting di atas meja. Satu sendok dan segera disodorkan pada mulut Kyung Soo. Membuka mulutnya dan menyambut bubur kepiting suapan _hyung_nya.

Senyuman muncul dari bibir Kyung Soo.

"Ini enak, _hyung_."

Tak ada balasan yang berarti, Lay, menyuapi adiknya perlahan-lahan tanpa banyak bicara, sampai satu mangkuk tersebut kosong karena semuanya sudah masuk ke dalam perut Kyung Soo. Setidaknya dia berselera untuk makan setelah menghadapi rasa sakit seorang diri.

Semua yang sudah mengendap di dalam sudut hati Lay meronta minta dikeluarkan, begitu pula dengan perkataan yang menggantung di ujung tenggorokannya, seakan-akan jika tidak dia akan batuk tak henti-henti.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" pertanyaan tiba-tiba Lay membuat Kyung Soo gelagapan. Baru saja merasa tenang namun kembali perasaannya harus diadu dengan masalah yang membuat hidupnya berubah drastis.

Ia tak tahu harus menceritakan hal ini pada kakaknya atau tidak. Ia kembali merasakan takut luar biasa, mengingat Jong In tak akan melepaskannya semudah itu jika seseorang mengetahui dirinya sudah diperkosa berkali-kali oleh Jong In, apalagi menyebarkannya pada semua orang. Dia bisa dibunuh oleh Jong In.

"A—aku... tak bisa menceritakannya..." Kyung Soo menundukkan kepalanya, langsung menghindari tatapan tajam kakaknya.

"Kyung, kau sudah berjanji akan mengatakannya pada hyung, bukan?" mulai marah karena kelakuan adiknya, Lay mendekati sosok yang tak dapat berkata-kata lagi.

"Aku hanya dibully olehnya... hanya itu..." suara Kyung Soo terdengar makin lemah saat mendengar gerutuan kakak laki-lakinya. Ia tahu Lay marah, tapi ia tak akan bisa memberitahukannya walaupun ia sangat ingin. Ia juga tak mau membahayakan Lay dan sahabat-sahabatnya jika mengetahui kondisinya saat ini, Jong In tak akan segan-segan melukai orang-orang terdekatnya.

"Kyung Soo! Kumohon jujur padaku..." Lay depresi, adiknya keras kepala.

"Tidak terjadi apapu—"

"Lalu apa yang terjadi pada tubuh bagian bawahmu? Kukira kau tak akan bisa berbohong padaku, Kyung Soo. Aku ini kakakmu." Tertohok oleh kata-kata hyungnya, mau tak mau ia harus menahan air mata yang sudah siap meluncur dari kelenjar air matanya.

"Su—sungguh Hyung... Kumohon, hentikan pembicaraan ini..." memohon untuk menghentikan semua pembicaraan yang akan membahayakan nyawanya bahkan nyawa kakaknya sendiri, Kyung Soo berusaha menarik tangan kakaknya.

"Kyung Soo! Jangan sepelekan hal seperti ini! Kumohon! Aku khawatir padamu! Jangan kau menutupinya dariku!" Lay berteriak cukup keras, membuat Kyung Soo tersentak kaget. Tak pernah kakak laki-lakinya berlaku seperti ini, tak pernah sejak ia masih kecil hingga saat ini melihat wajah marah namun tersirat sedih yang mendalam.

"Hyu—ng... hentikan... Aku tidak bisa..." Kyung Soo menggeleng kuat-kuat, dadanya terasa sakit tiba-tiba. Ia tak bisa menerima beban lebih dari ini.

"Kyungie! Jong In melakukan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak padamu! Bagaimana bisa aku menghentikan semua ini! Aku harus menghentikan perbuatannya saat ini juga sebelum dia kembali menyentuhmu!" pikiran Lay sudah mengabur, ia tak bisa lagi mengontrol perkataannya. Ia bahkan tak mempedulikan adiknya, Kyung Soo mulai sesak napas, hyperventilasi mulai menguasainya.

"Hyuu—hhh..." Kyung Soo merasa oksigen tak bisa masuk ke dalam paru-parunya. Ruangan tempatnya berada sekarang terasa mengecil, suara-suara mengerikan terasa membunuhnya dan memekakkan telinganya, ia tak sanggup menahan semua itu.

'_Kau benar-benar seorang pelacur!' _ucapan Jong In saat menyiksanya mulai kembali memenuhi pikirannya.

Lay menyadari Kyung Soo mulai tak bisa bernapas, Lay segera mendekati adiknya dan berusaha menyadarkan adiknya. Dadanya naik turun dengan kasar, terlihat begitu tersiksa.

"Kyung Soo! Ambil napas dalam-dalam! Tenang! Jangan panik!"

Namun respon yang didapat hanyalah suara napas yang semakin terputus-putus.

'_DIAMLAH! Kau pembohong, Kyung Soo!' _kembali, suara jeritan marah seorang Kim Jong In melubangi hatinya, membakar nyali kecilnya seolah-olah hangus menjadi abu. Rasa sakit mendera tubuh mungilnya tak kala tubuhnya meronta-ronta di atas ranjang tempat tidurnya saat ini.

Lay memandangnya horror, belum pernah dia melihat seseorang, adiknya seperti ini. dengan cepat Lay memeluk adiknya, berusaha menenangkan dan mencegah Kyung Soo dari menyakiti dirinya. Lay melakukannya saat melihat dalam sepersekian detik luka-luka pada bilur di tubuh adiknya mulai kembali mengeluarkan darah.

"Kyung Soo! Kumohon berhenti melukai dirimu! Maafkan _hyung_! Kumohon, Kyungie!"

Namun sosok yang dipanggil Lay tak kunjung merespon, bahkan terlihat tak sadar dan seakan-akan tuli akan suara duniawi.

'_kau bermain-main dibelakangku, kan?' _Kyung Soo menggeleng-geleng kuat, membalas kalimat yang ditorehkan padanya.

"Tidak, Jong In, tida—" gelengannya semakin kuat, lay ikut terbentur kepala Kyung Soo. _Namja_ mungil itu terus meronta-ronta, semakin lama makin kuat.

"Kyung Soo! Sadarlah! Bukalah matamu!" semenjak ia bertingkah aneh seperti ini, matanya terus terpejam. Tak sekalipun bola matanya tersinari oleh cahaya lampu.

'_Kalau tidak lalu apa yang terjadi pada tubuh pelacurmu itu, hah?' _

Suara-suara Jong In sewaktu menyiksa tubuhnya kembali muncul, menoreh luka dalam Kyung Soo untuk kembali ditikam oleh paku. Ia sudah tak mampu menahan semuanya. Tangisannya semakin kuat, erangan sakitnya semakin lepas, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ia terus menggeleng ke kanan dan kiri dengan kuatnya.

Tubuh Lay membentur dinding di samping kanannya saat Kyung Soo terus bergerak. Namun ia masih berusaha menyadarkan adiknya. Ini semua salahnya, adiknya jadi seperti ini.

"Kyung Soo buka matamu! Kumohon!" disaat yang sama Suho, kekasih Lay menggebrak pintu dengan keras, melihat situasi seperti itu setelah dia masuk, tentu saja melepaskan barang-barang yang ada dalam genggamannya dan berlari menghampiri kedua orang yang kepayahan.

'_Bukti sudah terpampang jelas di depanku dan kau masih mau mengelak? Kau bisa kubunuh, Kyung!'_

"Tidakkkk! Jangannn! Kumohon! Jangan sakiti aku!" rontaan Kyung Soo semakin hebat, kedua tangannya menarik rambutnya sendiri, mencengkram kepalanya hingga kuku menancap pada kulit kepalanya, berbekas luka tusuk kecil. Depresi dan ketidakwarasan seolah-olah merasukinya, membuatnya kehilangan kendali saat kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Kai dulu merusak seluruh syaraf tubuhnya.

"KYUNG SOO BUKA MATAMU!"

Seketika, Kyung Soo membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Napasnya memburu cepat, namun dia dapat mengambil semua oksigen ke dalam paru-parunya.

Lay memeluknya makin erat, Kyung Soo yang tiba-tiba merasakan lemas pada tubuhnya namun rasa takut yang terus menghantuinya, semua tentang Jong In yang membunuh dirinya perlahan, membuatnya tak bisa lagi hidup seperti ini.

"Lay-_hyung_... Aku takut..."

-TBC-

_Small note from author :_

_Gimana? Tambah anehkah ceritanya?maafkan saya atas lamanya update fanfic ini. Q.Q_

_Keseringan main osu! Dan tugas kelompok yang bejibun banyaknya. Q.Q_

_Btw, thanks banget buat reviewnya! Saya suka banget sama respon-responnya! Suka deh! ARIGATOUUU~! XD *KISSU REVIEWER*_

_Btw, kalau tak buat jadi MPREG bolehkah? Pengen tahu responnya, mohon bantuannya._

_Last, review dan berikan cinta buat Kyung Soo biar bisa melewati semua masalahnya dengan hati yang tegar! XD_

_-HITSUKIRO16-_


	4. Chapter 4 - Found you, Kyung Soo

**Hill of Sorrow**

**Chapter 4**

**Genre : **_ANGST, Hurt/Romance, and Drama_

**Warning (s) : **_School!AU, BXB, YAOI, abuse!KyungSoo, gang, Banyak adegan S(sadist dalam permainan S and M), tragedy, full of sad and sorrow, sad, ANGST, a little bit (maybe) OOC, full of Typo (s), and rate M._

**Rating : **_M_

**Disclaimer : **_Hitsukiro16_

**Pairing Chara (s) : **_Of course it's KAISOO, ChanBaek, HunHan, SuLay, KrisTao, ChenMin (Official pairing of EXO)_

_**Small note **__: __**Saya akan menjelaskan secara singkat mengenai tingkat pendidikan dan hubungan persaudaraan yang mereka miliki saat ini.**_

_Seung Ri high school_

_Kelas 1 : Kim Jong In dan Oh Se Hun (17 tahun)_

_Kelas 2 : Do Kyung Soo dan Zi Tao (18 tahun)_

_Kelas 3 : Byun Baekhyun, Jong Dae (Chen), Park Chanyeol (19 tahun)_

_Seung Ri University_

_Semester 1 : Yi Xing (Lay) dan Joon Myeon (Suho) (20 tahun)_

_Semester 2 :Minseok (Xiumin) Xi Luhan, Wu Yi Fan (Kris) (21 tahun)_

_**Hubungan satu sama lain : **_

_Jong In dan Sehun adalah saudara sepupu._

_Kyung Soo dan Lay adalah adik dan kakak dari ibu yang berbeda. Ayah Lay setelah kehilangan istrinya (warga negara China asli) karena penyakit, meninggalkan ayahnya dan Lay, kemudian menikah lagi dengan wanita yang menjadi ibu Kyung Soo dan Lay sekarang._

_Kris adalah saudara sepupu dari Kyung Soo dan Lay yang keturunan China Kanada, ibunya adalah saudara kandung dari ibu Lay._

_**Tempat tidur atau ruang kamar asrama tempat mereka tinggal dan beristirahat selama sekolah di Seung Ri high School. :**_

_Do Kyung Soo dan Huang Zi Tao - Koridor Winter nomor 0910_

_Oh Sehun dan Kim Jong Dae (Chen) – Koridor Autumn nomor 1208_

_Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun – Koridor Winter nomor 0706_

_Kim Jong In – Koridor Spring nomor 0011 (Dia sendirian karena dia sendiri yang minta, dia nggak mau repot-repot diganggu sama orang)._

_Yeheeet, Wah, Reviewer dan pembaca semua, Makasih banyak! XD *nunduk bahagia*, fanfic saya di respon. Hahaha. :D. Kebahagiaan author ya di situ letaknya. :D_

_Catatan, Kyung Soo nggak akan berubah jadi gila, saya nggak tega dong, kasihan anak saya *PLAK*. Happy Ending? Sad Ending? Yang mana ya? Hehehe._

-KAISOO-

_Orang sepertiku bisa apa? Namja selemah diriku bisa apa? Aku hanya siswa SMA biasa yang tidak bisa berbuat apapun selain disiksa dan dipermainkan oleh kekasihku sendiri. Membela diri tak bisa, mengutarakan kebenaran tak mampu._

_Sungguh, hidupku ini selalu dipenuhi dengan kesedihan – Kyung Soo._

-KAISOO-

**Flashback :**

'_**Bukti sudah terpampang jelas di depanku dan kau masih mau mengelak? Kau bisa kubunuh, Kyung!'**_

"_Tidakkkk! Jangannn! Kumohon! Jangan sakiti aku!" rontaan Kyung Soo semakin hebat, kedua tangannya menarik rambutnya sendiri, mencengkram kepalanya hingga kuku menancap pada kulit kepalanya, berbekas luka tusuk kecil. Depresi dan ketidakwarasan seolah-olah merasukinya, membuatnya kehilangan kendali saat kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Kai dulu merusak seluruh syaraf tubuhnya._

"_KYUNG SOO BUKA MATAMU!" _

_Seketika, Kyung Soo membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Napasnya memburu cepat, namun dia dapat mengambil semua oksigen ke dalam paru-parunya._

_Lay memeluknya makin erat, Kyung Soo yang tiba-tiba merasakan lemas pada tubuhnya namun rasa takut yang terus menghantuinya, semua tentang Jong In yang membunuh dirinya perlahan, membuatnya tak bisa lagi hidup seperti ini._

"_Lay-hyung... Aku takut..."_

-KAISOO-

"Sudah sekitar 2 hari ini Kyung Soo tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang." Lay mengusap tengkuknya frustasi, "dia terus bermimpi buruk mengenai Jong In..." mata merah yang terpancar pada kedua bola mata Lay menandakan betapa stres dirinya melihat keadaan adiknya yang tidak semakin baik namun malah berbalik makin buruk pada kesehatannya. Sesekali tangannya mengusap pipi Kyung Soo yang tertidur namun terlihat takut.

Pukul 3 pagi, suhu yang terlampau dingin, dan Lay yang lelah seharian menjaga Kyung Soo, menemani adiknya saat terbangun dengan tiba-tiba dengan peluh membasahi tubuhnya. Kembali mengalami mimpi buruk, Kyung Soo menangis dan terus menangis, dan _namja_ berstatus kakak Kyung Soo itu tak bisa menerima rasa sesak pada dadanya. Miris. Tentu saja, adiknya terus dibayang-bayangi oleh pemuda brengsek tersebut, bahkan sampai mimpinya, bagaimana bisa hal tersebut tak membuat Lay gila.

Sia-sia Kyung Soo menggunakan obat yang mempercepat proses penyembuhan jika dalam proses tersebut tidak bisa berjalan dengan lancar tanpa dibantu dengan istirahat total dan penuh. Wajah lelah memenuhi paras Lay, dia tak bisa berdiri tegak dengan semua halangan ini. Sangat ingin Kyung Soo segera pulih, namun masalah yang belum terselesaikan juga hanya akan menghambat saja.

"Tadi Chanyeol berkata padaku kalau Jong In mencari Kyung Soo. Wajahnya terlihat marah, dan sampai mengacak-acak kamar Kyung Soo di asrama." Lay mengusap dahinya yang terasa pening, terlalu banyak beban yang dipikulnya. Pemuda yang bersandar di dekat pintu mendekat, ingin lebih dekat pada kekasihnya yang duduk di dekat ranjang.

"Bahkan Jong In hampir melukai Tao, teman satu kamar Kyung Soo. Berani sekali dia melukai orang tak bersalah. Untung saja Tao baik-baik saja, sepertinya hanya lebam di tangan kanannya karena lemparan barang-barang milik Kyung Soo." Khawatir akan keselamatan Kyung Soo dan orang-orang terdekat _dongsaeng_nya, Lay menunduk sedih. Ia tak mau terlihat lemah hanya karena beban-beban ini ikut memberatkannya.

"Apakah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dilukai juga oleh Kim Jong In?" gerakan kepala ke kanan dan kekiri menjadi jawaban bagi Suho, kekasih Lay. Setidaknya Jong In tidak macam-macam pada kedua orang tersebut. berani menyentuh, maka Suho juga tak akan bisa tinggal diam lagi.

"Namun aku takut hal tersebut akan terjadi jika laki-laki tak tahu diri itu sudah kehilangan kesabaran... Aku takut jika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terlibat semakin dalam." Mengusap air mata yang berhasil lolos, Lay melanjutkan, "cepat atau lambat Jong In pasti akan menemukan Kyung Soo. Itu membuatku takut." Isakannya semakin keras, suaranya terdengar begitu bergetar.

"Suho, aku takut Jong In menemukan dimana Kyung Soo berada dan dia akan kembali disiksa olehnya. Aku tak mau hal itu terjadi lagi pada adikku... Apa yang harus kulakukan... Suho-_ya_..."

Suho tak bisa berbuat banyak untuk menghibur malaikatnya, untuk menolong Kyung Soo pula, yang dapat dia lakukan hanya membantu proses penyembuhan dan mengurus masalah absen Kyung Soo pada guru. Menarik Lay dalam dekapannya, Suho dapat merasakan gerakan pelan dari sosok yang dipeluknya, Lay yang merasakan kenyamanan pada dada bidang kekasihnya.

Lay mendesah berat, dapat dia simpulkan bahwa Kyung Soo, adiknya, hanya ingin merasakan kehangatan seperti ini, kepedulian yang melingkupi dirinya secara utuh. Ya, mungkin untuk saat ini, hanya ini yang bisa membuat ketakutan dan kegundahan Kyung Soo berkurang.

"Tak banyak yang bisa kita lakukan saat ini. Namun setidaknya, ayo kita bangkitkan dulu Kyung Soo dari mimpi buruk yang terus menghantuinya. Buat dirinya berdiri kembali, baru kita bisa melanjutkan untuk menolong Kyung Soo." Saran Suho tak buruk, hanya saja terlihat rancu didengar.

"Maksudmu, kita harus membuatnya pulih, baru menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Jong In?" Suho mengangguk, membenarkan pernyataan kekasihnya yang lebih pintar berbicara dibandingkan dengan dirinya.

Hanya senyuman yang dapat diberikan _namja_ keturunan China tersebut. Lay mengusapkan ujung hidungnya pada ujung hidung Suho, mendapatkan kenyamanan di situ. Air matanya sudah tak terlihat kembali turun melewati pipinya.

"Lay-_Hyung_..." panggilan lirih memecah suasana tenang di ruangan tersebut. Mendengar suara lirih adiknya, Lay segera bangkit dari posisi duduk dalam dekapan _guardian angel_nya, menghampiri adiknya yang berusaha duduk dari posisi tidurnya.

"Ada apa, Kyung?" mengelus tengkuk _dongsaeng_nya lembut, Lay merasakan Kyung Soo bersandar pada tubuhnya. Suhu tubuhnya masih belum turun walau tidak terlalu tinggi, Lay duduk di atas ranjang sambil mendekatkan dirinya pada adiknya yang pucat.

"Uh... ada yang ingin kukatakan..." _namja_ kelewat mungil tersebut membenarkan posisi duduknya di atas ranjang dibantu oleh Suho yang tak terlalu jauh jaraknya dari ranjang.

_Namja_ kecil berkulit putih susu itu mengambil napas dalam-dalam, mempersiapkan kalimat yang sudah disiapkannya.

"Aku ingin kembali ke kamar asramaku." Keheningan sejenak terjadi, Lay yang tak bisa merespon karena bingung, Suho yang tak bereaksi sama sekali, bahkan Kyung Soo yang takut-takut siap menghadapi omelan kakaknya.

"Apa maksudmu?" pertanyaan Suho secara tiba-tiba membuat Kyung Soo agak terlonjak kaget.

"A—ku hanya ingin kembali ke sana. Aku tak mau merepotkan Lay-_hyung_ dan yang lain."

Dari perkataan yang Kyung Soo ucapkan, Lay tahu bahwa Kyung Soo mendengar pembicaraannya dengan Suho. Ia dapat menyimpulkan bahwa dia sudah bangun sedari tadi.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan di sana? Kau belum sembuh benar, dan jika Jong In menemukanmu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" ujar Lay sarkastik. Nadanya terkesan meredam marah yang sudah mengambang di permukaan. Kyung Soo terus saja menundukkan wajahnya, tak punya keberanian hanya untuk menatap wajah geram kakaknya.

"Le-lebih baik jika aku... kembali. Supaya yang lain tidak terluka..." gugup dan ragu-ragu akan kata-katanya. Seseorang tidak bisa menipu perasaannya sendiri, gerak-gerik dan suara yang dikeluarkan oleh Kyung Soo menunjukkan ketakutan dan depresi yang terpendam. Berpura-pura tegar dan tidak apa-apa, namun suaranya bergetar dan kedua jemari tangannya meremas selimut yang terpentang dibawah tubuhnya.

"Jangan berbohong, Kyung Soo." Ucap Lay. Kyung Soo mengangkat wajahnya, namun menemukan wajah sedih kakaknya.

"Jangan berpikir kalau kau akan memendam semua ini sendirian." Tangannya merengkuh adiknya dalam pelukannya, isakan tangis memenuhi ruangan tersebut. suara sedih milik seorang kakak yang seolah-olah _phobia_ akan siksaan yang mendera adik kecilnya. Dia tak bisa menerima itu, ia tak bisa melihat keadaan tersebut.

"_Hyung_... Kumohon... Aku tak mau yang lain terluka hanya karena aku..." Kyung Soo menggelengkan kepalanya sedih, ia juga tak bisa melihat semua orang terdekatnya terluka karena Jong In.

Akan lebih baik dia saja yang merasakan penderitaan ini daripada harus melihat orang lain tersiksa karena perbuatan Jong In. Lebih baik tubuh tak berguna miliknya yang dijadikan pelampiasan untuk Jong In. Biarkan air mata ini terus keluar sampai habis demi menggantikan suaranya yang tak akan pernah teraih pertolongan orang lain. Jangan pedulikan dirinya ditendang dan dipukul habis-habisan, dipermalukan di depan orang-orang dengan caci maki. Dia sudah tidak peduli lagi, asalkan Jong In tak menyakiti yang lainnya, dia rela diperlakukan buruk oleh orang tersebut.

"Kau mau mengorbankan dirimu? Kau gila, Kyung Soo!" kemarahan Lay mencapai puncaknya.

Kyung Soo sontak terdiam, dia merasa tertohok dengan kalimat 'gila' yang _namja_ ber_dimple_ itu ucapkan. Baru kali ini kakaknya mengatai dirinya seperti itu, terlalu menyakitkan. Ini terlalu menyakitkan baginya. Dia tak tahu akan jadi seperti ini, kakaknya marah, bahkan berkata seperti itu untuknya.

Tangisannya pecah, mulai terdengar lebih sedih, saat ini dia terlihat semakin pucat, seakan-akan lehernya tercekik karena pasokan udara tak bisa masuk ke dalam paru-paru mungilnya.

Lay kembali menyadari kesalahan yang dia perbuat berdampak pada kondisi adiknya, kembali drop dan patah semangat karena perkataan kasarnya. Dia merutuki dirinya karena tak bisa mengontrol emosi dan mulutnya.

"Kyung Soo! Kyung! Tidak! Bukan maksud _hyung_ berkata seperti itu!" Lay memeluk Kyung Soo, takut _dongsaeng_nya akan semakin tersakiti seperti sebelumnya, mengalami ilusi seolah-olah Jong In yang kembali menyakitinya.

"Lay-_hyung_... Jangan membenciku..." Terlihat begitu rapuh, jemarinya menggenggam pergelangan tangan kakaknya, sangat takut kakaknya akan pergi meninggalkan dan membencinya. Lay dengan perasaan sangat bersalah mengusap puncak rambut Kyung Soo, merapalkan kata 'maaf' berkali-kali. Mengulang kesalahan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya sudah begitu menyadarkan _namja_ keturunan China tersebut.

"Aku tak akan pernah membencimu, Kyungie. Hanya saja jangan kau bawa luka ini sendirian, setidaknya biarkan aku ikut merasakannya dan mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu... _Hyung_ tak bisa membiarkanmu melewati semua ini sendirian."

Tangisan yang lebih keras memenuhi ruangan tersebut, Kedua suara yang berbeda tersebut memenuhi ruangan, bahkan Suho ikut merasakan penderitaan yang dialami Kyung Soo hanya lewat isakannya saja. Di pagi hari itu, kedua orang yang menangis dengan leluasa tersebut bisa tidur dengan tenang. Seorang kakak yang bisa memberikan perlindungan pada adiknya, menangkal mimpi buruk Kyung Soo dengan kebahagiaan yang dirasakannya lewat pelukan, serta seorang adik yang merasakan sejenak bagaimana seorang kakak melindungi adiknya dengan kehangatan dan cinta kasih melingkupinya.

Lay mengisyaratkan kekasihnya untuk berbaring di samping Kyung Soo. Walau tentu saja pada awalnya _namja_ berdahi tampan itu menolak, berkat pandangan _puppy eyes_ kekasihnya, dia hanya menuruti dengan _blushing_ sepanjang malam.

Suho berjalan ke sisi lain ranjang, kemudian naik ke atas ranjang setelah melepas sepatu yang digunakannya. Masuk ke dalam selimut, dan meraih tangan Lay yang berada di pinggang Kyung Soo. Mengkaitkan jemari-jemari tangan masing-masing, Lay dan Suho berbaring dan ditengah-tengah mereka, _namja_ mungil memejamkan matanya, yang bertindak seolah-olah sebagai anak mereka.

Suho dan Lay berbaring di samping kiri dan kanan Kyung Soo, membuat pemuda bermata bulat itu nyaman karena merasa dilindungi. Kondisi seperti ini sudah cukup bagi Kyung Soo, ketenangan didapatnya, kedamaian dalam hati dicapainya. Kelopak matanya yang sudah lelah dapat terpejam perlahan-lahan, masuk ke dalam kegelapan tanpa keraguan pemuda yang dicintainya akan datang dan menjadi mimpi buruknya, walaupun sudah melukainya akan datang dan kembali menyiksanya.

Suara tenang terdengar tak lama kemudian, suara hembusan napas yang teratur, dada yang kembang kempis dengan perlahan, bahkan dari sudut bibir Kyung Soo terlukis senyuman damai. Lay bersyukur adiknya bisa beristirahat barang sebentar. Ia menatap kekasihnya sembari melempar senyum dan ucapan terima kasih. Dibalas dengan kedipan agak nakal, Lay dibuat malu oleh kekasihnya.

"Oh ya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidur di mana? Aku baru tersadar mereka tidak ada di sini sama sekali sejak sore tadi." Ujar Suho agak berbisik, takut membangunkan _namja_ mungil yang tertidur pulas di tengah-tengah mereka. Lay tersenyum, kekasihnya yang baik hati memang bisa diandalkan.

"Tenang saja, tadi mereka menemuiku bukan hanya menyampaikan mengenai kejadian di sekolah, namun mereka juga pamit untuk menginap di kamar asrama milik temannya..." mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit-langit ruangan sambil berpikir 2 buah nama, "ah, Sehun dan Chen. Kalau tidak salah itu nama mereka." Suho mengangguk-angguk paham, berarti setidaknya mereka dalam kondisi yang aman.

"Suho-_ya_..." pemilik nama menoleh, agak terlonjak mendapati pasangannya memandang dengan agak seduktif. Meneguk air liurnya sendiri, Suho berdehem agak malu.

"Uh, maukah kali ini kita tidur bertiga seperti ini?"

Ah. Suho kecewa. Pikirnya Lay akan memintanya untuk bangkit dan pindah ke sofa untuk sedikit 'pemanasan'. Ah, kekecewaan yang mendasar di dalam hatinya. Namun dia tak mungkin 'menghabisi' calon istrinya yang imut ini di hadapan adiknya yang tertidur polos dan tak tahu apapun. Dengan berat hati dia mengangguk ke arah kekasihnya, disanggupi dengan senyuman manis, serangan telak untuk jantung Suho berhenti berdetak.

Pagi itu, ketiga orang tersebut bisa tidur dengan tenang, bergulat dengan fantasi masing-masing. Berada di dalam kenyamanan sejenak yang dapat menenangkan hati Kyung Soo, walau ia tidak tahu, sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

-KAISOO-

Hari minggu yang dingin tersebut dipenuhi dengan suara berisik hujan yang datang pada siang hari, yang seharusnya menjadi hari bahagia untuk kegiatan bebas semua orang. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan menuju kamar asrama mereka, berniat mengunjungi dan melihat keadaan sahabatnya. Dengan bergandengan tangan, tangan Baekhyun di dalam saku hangat Chanyeol, mereka berjalan beriringan, suasana hening menemani perjalanan mereka.

"Yeolie... Kira-kira sudah berapa hari Kyung Soo absen?" Chanyeol nampak berpikir sejenak, kedua ujung dalam alisnya bertautan, menandakan dia sedang berpikir keras sembari jemari tangan kirinya bergerak-gerak menghitung.

"Mungkin Sudah 4 hari. Ada apa, Baek?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja, Jong In masih saja mencari-cari keberadaan Kyung Soo? Aku tetap berpikir Jong In curiga pada kita." Baekhyun nampak murung, terbesit sedikit rasa gelisah, kalau-kalau sahabatnya akan berada di tangan Jong In lagi dan tak ada yang bisa menghentikannya berbuat sesuka hati.

"Aku juga tak menjamin hal tersebut tidak akan terjadi." Chanyeol menatap langit-langit koridor. Baekhyun merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh kekasih bertubuh tingginya, mencari kehangatan lewat sentuhan ringan.

"Cepat atau lambat, Jong In pasti tahu bahwa Kyung Soo berada di dalam kamar kita. Yang kupikirkan sampai saat ini, bagaimana caranya agar Jong In tak bisa menyentuh Kyung Soo bahkan membuat jarak dengannya? Aku bahkan agak takut kalau dia akan menghampiriku dan ikut menyakitiku." tenggelam dalam pikirannya, Baekhyun tak sadar kalau kekasihnya menghentikan langkahnya, mengarahkan tubuh mungil di hadapannya mengarah kepadanya, kemudian menyambut tubuh kecil itu dalam lingkar kedua tangannya yang lebar.

"Kau tahu, jika aku tak membiarkan Kyung Soo disentuh oleh adik kelas brengsek itu, tentu saja aku akan menjagamu dengan cara apapun, bahkan kalau memang diperlukan, akan kubuat dia tak dapat melirikmu bahkan satu kedipan." Chanyeol menyentuh bibir Baekhyun dengan bibirnya, memberikan kecupan lembut untuk kekasihnya yang sedang gundah.

Agak kaget awalnya karena Chanyeol mengecup bibirnya di tempat umum, namun hilang seketika setelah membuang rasa malunya, memberikan ciuman singkat menjadi balasan terima kasih pada pemuda tinggi dihadapannya.

"_Gomawo_, Chanyeol-_ah_. Kau yang terbaik."

Mereka kembali berjalan beriringan dengan senang, namun mereka nampaknya tidak sadar, bahwa ada seseorang yang mendengar seluruh pembicaraan mereka dari awal. Kim Jong In bukanlah orang yang mudah ditipu. Senyumannya mengembang, dia berhasil menemukan sesuatu yang dicarinya, miliknya yang telah cukup lama hilang, kini telah siap untuk digenggamnya kembali, dibawanya kembali untuk menjadi miliknya.

"Aku menemukanmu, Kyung Soo."

-TBC-

_Small note :_

_Yolooooo~ Yeheettt~ Akhirnya lanjut juga... Semangat nulis gara-gara habis dengerin lagu barunya EXO yang judulnya OVERDOSE, sempet juga teman saya mendowload video yang muncul paling tidak kurang dari 24 jam, dan saya berhasil meminta padanya dengan puppy eyes. PRACTICE VIDEO OVERDOSE of EXO!_

_Dan kalian tahu?! KYUNG SOO IMUT BANGEETTTT! *buang tissu bekas darah di hidung ke tempat sampah yang sudah penuh dengan tissu berwarna merah*_

_Mimisan saya liatnya, wowww... Saya bener-bener nggak sabar buat download MV mereka! Nggak sabar! XD_

_Buat KaiSoo moment akan ada sebentar lagi, setelah mereka bisa bertemu lagi, mulai dari situ bakalan saya kasih banyak KAISOO moment, tapi dari segi-segi yang kurang romantis, mungkin. Q.Q_

_Masalah Jong In tersiksa selalu menunggu penyiksaan Kyung Soo berakhir. Pokoknya, nanti pasti bakal banyak KAISOO moment nya, yang tabah ya, readers. :D _

_KKAMJONG pasti bakalan dapat balasan yang setimpal sama perilakunya! Itu pasti! Author juga nggak tega buah hati saya dengan Chanyeol *ditembak mati* disia-sia begitu sama cowok item itu! *JDER* Doakan ChanBaek semoga bisa membalaskan rasa sakit hatinya sama Jong In, tapi tentu saja Kai nggak akan semudah itu dikalahkan, dia bakalan lebih licik._

_Pokoknya buat reviewer dan reader terkasih, ARIGATOOOUUUU~ 3_

_**BTW, saya butuh untuk memastikan hal satu ini.**_

_**Bolehkah kalau saya menambahkan sedikit bumbu M-PREG pada fic ini? Karena saya kedatangan ide baru untuk fic ini, memperjelas ANGST buat fic ini. Itu yang saya butuhkan untuk memperjelas 'betapa sakitnya Kyung Soo disini'. :P**_

_**Walau saya nggak bisa kasih spoiler untuk apa M-PREG itu akan mempengaruhi jalan cerita, yang pasti, akan ada sesuatu ke depan yang akan membuat anda melempar sandal untuk saya. XD**_

_**Akan ada sesuatu yang mengejutkan lewat M-PREG ini nanti. Tentu saja, author nggak akan marah menerima kritik pedas, Author siap deh, kalau harus dimarahi karena membuat para pembaca kecewa.**__**Hontou ni Gomenasai**__._

_Yang pasti, anda semua sudah saya kasih peringatan, Ini adalah Fic ANGST. Arahnya akan selalu berakhir nggak bagus, namun untuk masalah ending, tentu saja akan ada sisi bahagia dari KAISOO. Walau, dari pandangan saya sekarang, pada kenyataannya, KAISOO itu mungkin kurang langgeng karena KAI mulai nempel-nempel sama LUHAN dan BAEKHYUN. Saya sedih melihat hal tersebut, seolah-olah apa yang Kyung Soo harapkan pupus begitu saja. Saya bisa membayangkan bagaimana lewat mata Kyung Soo, terpancar kesedihan. UHUUU..Q.Q_

_Mengingatkan untuk kesekian kalinya, saya bukan NGE-BASH character(s), Hanya kegilaan yang ingin saya ungkapkan lewat cerita. Okay?_

_By the way, maafkan saya atas kelanjutan fanfic ' It's my Turn to Cry' yang tertunda cukup lama karena saya belum dapat ide yang pas untuk melanjutkannya, saya juga bener-bener nggak mau merepotkan Rissa-chan. Saya merasa hubungan pertemanan kami agak renggang semenjak saya minta di BETA olehnya. Saya merasa sangat merepotkannya. Saya jadi takut. Q.Q_

_Ya sudah, cukup dulu curcolnya. Mohon review dan kasih masukan tentang fic ini. Lebih penting lagi, tentang M-PREG, mohon bantuannya. Saya berjanji, nggak akan berkesan terlalu keibu-ibuan (mungkin), wkwkkwk, saya Cuma ingin memperjelas kesan ANGST dalam cerita ini dengan M-PREG saja. :D_

_REVIEW yaaaahh~ XD_

_Hitsukiro16_


End file.
